


Morning Glory

by Holygreensaints (Vortaesthetic)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Soft morning lovings, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortaesthetic/pseuds/Holygreensaints
Summary: Byleth and Seteth, newly engaged to be married indulge in some soft morning sex.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Morning Glory

**Morning Glory**

It was a rare occurrence for Byleth Eisner to wake up before her fiance.

Seteth's soft hair fell in disarray across his face and his pillow, rumpled by sleep. He slept curled into her, his arms clutching her loosely. His bare skin beneath the blankets was, warm, soft, smooth, creased by occasional scars. She loved his scars; they were proof of his enduring nature and his tenacity.

He looked so content in the early morning glow. The weight of the stress he constantly bore in waking hours had melted away overnight. His face was softer in sleep and she could barely tear her eyes away from how lovely his face was. She traced a light finger along the line of his jaw, knowing the light touch would eventually wake him.

"Seteth," Byleth whispered, scattering feather-light kisses on his cheeks. "Wake up, love."

He stirred slowly, as if blindly feeling his way out of a deeply contented fog.

"Good Morning, my love," Byleth said with a smile, sliding her lips against his. "The day is too lovely to lose to sleep, and so are you."

"Flattery, my love? So early in the morning," he mused, his arms wrapping around her to pull her in close. When next she dips in to snag his lips, he catches her, deepening the kiss.

The tranquil golden morning was too lovely to waste. They kiss at their leisure, trading breaths, chasing tongues, letting hands wander where they may. He takes her breath away and she returns his eagerness in kind.

He walks his lips down her warm throat in a trail of hot, open-mouth kisses. He pauses in his travails to worship the deceptively delicate shape of her collarbone, to let his fingertips dance reverently along her curves. He feels her shudder as they skip feather-light across the planes of her belly and the curve of her back.

She leans back on her throne of soft pillows and offers the bounty of her chest to him as he quests lower, smiling prettily as he lavishes them with his unfailing attention. He nuzzles his face between them to enjoy their soft warmth as his roaming fingers skim back around to map out the shape of her breasts with the barest touch.

Her pink nipples were studded in the cool morning air as he minds them at last, his lips catching the tender buds and laving them hard with his velvet tongue. Byleth's hands tangle in his hair, tugging, urging him to take more, to be more aggressive. He responds fervently, taking in mouthfuls of her ample, soft flesh, reveling in her soft gasps and letting it add kindling to the flames.

"Seteth," she sighs as his lips skim ever lower, minding the hard planes of her belly. She squirms in his grip as he lays sloppy, hot kisses below her navel, moving to kiss the crease of her hip reverently before resting his cheek against her thigh.

What a gorgeous sight she was, ripe with passion and aglow with the morning sun. Beautiful Byleth, Queen of Fódlan, goddess incarnate, who wears his ring, wanting only him… a lucky man he was, indeed.

"Goddess above, you are lovely," he confesses, grinning at the way she bit her lip and squirmed at his hot breath gusting over her mound. The soft mound of curls at her entrance was soaking wet already and the scent of her sex beckoned his hungry lips to partake.

He parted her slit with his tongue first, the flat of his tongue swiping up through her to savor the taste of her before he feasted upon her in earnest. Nose-deep in her sex, he made his tongue dance for her, relishing in how she twisted in rapture.

"Please, Seteth," she moaned again, thighs trembling and toes curling as he worked her to the edge. With a hearty suck to her swollen clit and his clever fingers, he brought her crashing down as she gripped the sheets below her with a deathgrip and tried her best not to scream. She rode it out on his face, but his eyes were fixed only on hers.

"Good goddess, Seteth," she whispered as she caught her breath, willing the cool air to chill her overheated skin. "Wake me like that every morning, love?"

She lazily pulls him back of the bed towards her and buries her fingers in his soft hair, pulling it back to kiss at the pulse of his throat before she catches his slick lips in a filthy kiss. He tastes of determination, of her, and he kisses her like a man drowning.

She slowly rolls him onto his back and climbs astride him, pausing to rest her head on his chest for a moment. His arms immediately wrap around her to hold her close in that moment of calm. She is reminded that he has long adored her, she can feel it in the way he holds her-- like a rare treasure, precious. Priceless. She wants him to understand that she loves him like that, too. Wholly. Completely.

The lull breaks when she starts laying little nips at his collarbone that turn into sucking love-bites. Her fingers frolic across the muscles of his abdomen, skimming down the trail of coarse hair that guides her right to the root of him. So smooth is the skin that wraps around his swollen shaft, the throb of its pulsing veins palpable in her hand as she strokes him slowly, keeping him at attention.

Oh, she especially loves this face of his, a hot blush spilling across his cheeks, coloring the tips of his ears. Her sweet Saint Cichol looks absolutely beautiful as she works to take him apart, his pupils blown, his facade utterly shattered.

"I love you," she breathes into his skin as she presses kisses into his throat. "I love you, I love you. I will tell you a million times, if need be."

"Byleth," he gasps as he thrusts shallowly into the slow pump of her hand. He's everywhere, his hands tugging at her, beckoning for her to come closer. To ride him properly. She drags her body against his as she shimmies up, delighting in the delicious moan he can't suppress at the sudden friction and weight.

With nary another word, she guides herself onto him, sinking slowly onto his cock, relishing at how their union takes his breath away. She takes him in to the hilt and starts a slow rhythm as she rises and falls above him. His hips learn her beat and begin to match her time as they move together.

Seteth's head presses back into the pillows with a growl, his neck and jaw tight with the brilliant friction of their joining. Byleth felt so divinely good wrapped around him that words did not do her justice. So tight and so slick was she that the act of sliding within her felt like a revelation.

The slow, steady rhythm deteriorates as they get more desperate for release, crashing their hips together a little harder, a little faster, a little rougher. He circles a finger around the sensitive button of her clit as they ride together and she's suddenly primed to explode.

The moment that they come together is magical. Pure sunlight, pure emotion, pure ecstasy. Everything is so intense that all they can do is shudder together as the fire overtakes them at last and he releases his spend in her.

He limply collapses back in the sheets, her atop him, both of them soaked in sweat and coming down from the high. He pulls her into him again so he can kiss her like a man drowning.

She remains in his arms as he remains in her for a while afterward. If they drift back off to sleep, it is the perfect morning for it.


End file.
